Broken Lies
by scarygothchick
Summary: [There is no summary... bc I have no idea what the plot will be yet. As soon as I think I'm going somewhere with this, I'll attempt to create a riveting summary.]
1. 01 Robbery

_A/N: _I don't own Batman Beyond, I think the people of Warner Bros. do. This is Rated R for possible violence, and adult language, and anything Rated R that isn't too bad that I can think to put in here... lol

-----

Terry's phone rang urgently in his pocket, but he wasn't in the mood to pick up the phone. After it stopped, he continued what he was in the middle of doing, trying to ignore who he knew was calling. But after eight straight minutes of his phone going off, Dana shoved him off the couch they were on and folded her arms to her chest, looking pissed.

Terry sighed. _Leave it to the old man to ruin my makeout session... _He thought. He walked a few paces away to get some privacy, ignoring Dana's cold glare, and answered the phone on what probably was the fiftieth ring. "Yeah?" He asked, annoyance in his tone.

"Whatever you're doing, it can wait. There's a robbery in the corner of 6th street and 18th avenue, across from a drug store. The police aren't doing a very good job at stopping the suspects... get over there." Terry rolled his eyes, sighing. "NOW."

"Fine, I'll be there within five minutes." He hung up the phone, shoving it angrily into his pocket. "Dana...."

"Yeah, yeah.... Mr. Wayne needs you." She sighed. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He walked over to her and they kissed one last time, and then he walked out of the door and ran to his motorcycle, unlocking the compartment to where his bat suit was concealed.

-----

Within five minutes he arrived, noticing the bank was surrounded by cops, sirens blaring. He glided to the side of a brick wall, and turned his invisibility on, moving his hand towards his head to activate his listening device.

Sure enough, he heard Commissioner Gordon barking orders to several police men. He knew that if she saw him, he'd be a dead bat... so he kept his invisibility on as he glided past the front of the bank, towards a back alley.

_Sure enough... the cops have the whole bank surrounded, but don't even think of the alley that the crooks can escape from... _he thought, aggravated. No wonder Mr. Wayne told him to take over.

He watched from where he was standing, looking down both ways of the alley. At first, he saw and heard nothing suspicious. He was surprised he could even see, it was so dark out. But after a few moments, he noticed movement. _If it wasn't for that huge bag leaking money and their suspicious demeanor, I don't know how I would have spotted them... _he remarked, noting the robbers' stupidity. Just one sweep and the robbers would be in police custody within a heartbeat, and maybe he could even get back to Dana without her getting too mad.

He glided over and dropped in front of them. They were standing near the corner near the end of the alley, trying to find a way to escape without getting caught by the police. Terry touched one of them on the shoulder. "Nope, I don't think you'll get out that way." He told them, smirking as he watched the two of them squirm upon seeing him.

"The...The bat!" One of them exclaimed, stupidly dropping the money. Terry sighed, sick of small talk. The guy's partner grabbed the money from the ground and tried to make a hasty run for it, but Terry swooped after him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The guy screamed in terror as he was taken several feet off the ground, and Terry dumped him right in front of the Commissioner who was too busy barking orders on her walky-talky to think of looking in the alley. She saw him immediately, and two police officers rushed forward to handcuff the guy as Terry quickly swooped back to the alley, thinking the other one was still there. But the alley was dark, shadowed, and conspicuously empty.

"Good thinking, Terry." Mr. Wayne said over the frequency in Terry's bat suit. "Leave one of the thugs there while you deliver the other one, so he'll get away."

"It wasn't my fault, at least I got the money back, and I'm sure the other dude will squeal." He retorted, gliding back to the ground. "Can I go now?" He asked, hearing the sirens finally dying down and leaving. "That is, if you don't want me to try and find the other guy... after all, he may have a stolen dollar bill that he slipped from that huge sack of money. We wouldn't want to lose a bit of it, you know."

"You know better than to backtalk me, Terry." He heard the old man reply huskily. "But go home, I'll contact you if anything else comes up tonight."

"Thanks."

He walked back to where his motorcycle was hidden, and quickly changed back into his clothes, shoving the bat suit back into it's compartment. He knew it was too late to go back to Dana's, especially since her father was probably home by now... So he went home, and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

I can't think of anything I want to add to this chapter, so this is it. And for some reason I just tend to make smallchapters...and this is no exception. I'll try try TRY to make them longer, though.If you like it, please review. Thanks. 


	2. 02 Walking Away

"Hey, Dana."

Terry walked to his girlfriend the next morning as he entered Hamilton High School. She was standing with Max, who seemed to be trying to tell her something, but they stopped arguing once they noticed Terry coming up to them. "Terry, I'm sorry... but I'm sick of Mr. Wayne taking up all of your time. I'm your _girlfriend_, _I_ should be taking up at least some of your time..."

Terry's mouth dropped open, and he couldn't believe he was shocked. "Dana, I thought we talked about this-,"

"I know we have." she interjected. "And we've broken up because of it before, but this time I think it's over for good. I should be going out with a guy who actually cares enough to be with me-,"

"I _do_ care about you... Listen! Next time Mr. Wayne calls, I'll ignore him completely, okay?" Terry exclaimed, ignoring Max's surprised look.

Dana sighed, looking down at the ground, letting Terry put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Terry. I don't want to deal with this anymore." She broke away from his grip and walked down the hall, away from him. The bell rang for first class.

"Shit..." Terry cursed under his breath, watching dejectedly as Dana walked away.

"I told you she'd get tired of it eventually..." Max told him. "And don't tell me you'd actually let Gotham be destroyed to be with your girlfriend." She asked, one eyebrow raised jokingly.

Terry sighed. He knew Max was right... he couldn't just ignore Mr. Wayne and his responsibility as Batman... it was a choice he had made. Saving his city was more important at the moment, even though it killed him to just let Dana go. "Maybe she'll get over it later..." he told himself aloud, being hopeful.

He heard Max snort. "Yeah right... She's serious, Terr. I tried persuading her otherwise, but she wouldn't listen to me." She sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I can't be late." Max waved to him and walked to class, leaving Terry standing there in the hallway.

At this point, he didn't care if a fire alarm went off. He walked to his locker with his brown backpack slung over one shoulder, not caring that the late bell had rung already. He hastily pressed his combination buttons, and as the locker swung open a piece of paper fell out, fluttering to the floor.

He bent down to pick it up, and all it said was:

_Meet me on the roof during lunch._

It wasn't signed, and he didn't recognize the handwriting. Knowing that Dana dumped him anyway, he wasn't hopeful it was from her. He shrugged it off, placing it in his pocket and gathering his things. He closed his locker and walked to first period, thinking up a likely excuse as to why he was late, along with another excuse for why he would eventually end up falling asleep during the lecture.

-----

He walked up the steps to the roof during lunch. Knowing that Max would be either in the computer room or the library and Dana wasn't speaking to him, he didn't really feel like eating anyway. He brought his backpack with him, but didn't tell Max or anyone where he was going.

He pushed the door open, and walked into the sunlight. He started walking towards the end of the roof near one of the ledges, sidestepping bird dung and trying to shield his eyes from the blaring sun. He didn't see who was waiting for him until he got near enough to the end where the shadow of a nearby tree let him see more clearly, and he gasped as he noticed Melanie Walker sitting on the edge, her legs dangling over the side with her back to him.

She looked exactly the same... same clothes, same blond hair, nothing about her appearance seemed to be that different. He remembered that last time they spoke... she had given him a note, well _Batman_ a note since she didn't know his secret, and Terry had forgotten about it until he was entering a club with Dana one night. He reached in his pocket to grab the right amount of creds for the entrance fee, and he noticed the crumpled piece of paper. Dana had asked him what it was... and he told her the truth, that it was nothing. He then dropped the note in the garbage, not even bothering to read it. Weeks later, he had to ask her about the Royal Flush Gang as Batman, brushing off the question she asked about if Terry read the note. He hadn't gotten any answers about the RFG since she wasn't a part of them at the time, living with her brother Jack and working a demeaning job as a waitress... but he had solved the kid napping case anyway without her help.

He wasn't really in the mood to speak to Melanie again. She had turned out to be Ten... and he couldn't deal with that, knowing that deep down she was raised to be evil. He was about to turn around to leave when he heard her softly call his name. He sighed, turning back around to walk over to her. "What do you want, Melanie?" he asked her, more forcefully than he really meant it to sound.

"I just want to speak to you again, that's all." She replied, still on the ledge hugging her knees to her chest. He noticed she looked miserable, but didn't really care. He began to walk away again.

She jumped off the ledge and ran towards him, stopping once she was close. "Terry... just listen..."

"I'm going to be late for class." Terry replied coldly, not turning around or stopping. He knew the bell hadn't even rung yet, and wouldn't for at least ten minutes.

"I'm sorry..." Melanie whispered to herself, loud enough for him to hear. He didn't change his pace, and made it back to the roof exit, opening the door and disappearing down the stairwell.

Melanie hugged herself as if she was cold, even though the sun was still shining, the atmosphere still caked with humidity. The sound of the door closing took over her thoughts.


End file.
